(Reprise)
by aristocraticartist
Summary: Cisco didn't know that Hartley was into musicals, much less that he did them.


_Author's note; Cisco using sign language is one of my actual favorite things._ _Andy Mientus in spring awakening is also one of my favorite things._ _Let's put them together, shall we?_ _inspired by the word of your body reprise in the deaf west production of Spring Awakening. watch for context._

"Is that Hartley?"

Caitlin leaned over Cisco's shoulder as the man chewed on his thumb, deep in thought.

He was watching, on YouTube, a musical called Spring Awakening. Barry had recommended it to him, and this Blonde on stage looked and sounded suspiciously like their former colleague and now, sort-of friend.

The Blonde was currently sitting on a piano, signing as he spoke and making some speech about the other characters and their faults. Cisco watched intently.

"I didn't know Hartley was into theatre." Caitlin was also watching with him, and Cisco was going to respond, but then Hartley was signing the word 'cream' and his fingers floated to his lips and he couldn't tear his eyes away as his fingers slid into his mouth and his cheeks hollowed slightly and holy shit.

That was far, far too attractive.

He felt like Ernst in that moment, the dissonance of the sudden piano reflecting the sudden unease in his stomach.

Cisco quickly paused the video with the space bar, not having the strength to keep watching.

"Are you ok?"

"I have no idea. There are feelings happening right now that I am very not comfortable with."

"I'm here if you want to talk about them."

Cisco signed a quick thank you before unpausing the video. Caitlin smiled and left him to his musical.

Four days later, Cisco was in his lab, the music floating from his speakers as he sat in his chair, eyes closed, signing along to the part of Ernst. He sighed softly, opening his eyes long enough to watch Hartley sign his part on the screen. He watched how delicately his fingers moved, and the shape of his mouth with every syllable, and wondered what it would be like to be sitting on the piano across from him just then on the stage. What it would be like to kiss him like the other actor, passionate and deep and slow and the video ran out of time so Cisco started it over again.

Footsteps pounded down the hallway, too quiet for Cisco to hear until his workshop door burst open and Hartley barged inside, glasses askew and face red with effort.

"Cisco are you okay? Caitlin called and told me it was an emergency…" He trailed off, looking between Cisco frozen mid-sign and the screen. He cleared his throat and fixed his glasses as Cisco frantically paused the video.

The silence was awkward for a few seconds. "I didn't think musicals were your taste." Hartley shut the door behind him. His hair was still brassy blonde from the performance, dark at the roots and messy. He smoothed a hand through it and sighed.

 _Barry told me_ , Cisco signed. He shaped the name as the sign for fast, but his right hand was in the shape of a letter B. It was more convenient than fingerspelling

Hartley took off his jacket and took a deep breath, sitting down in another rolling chair and scooting his way over to Cisco.

"Well, my secret's out. I'm a theatre nerd. Feel free to mock me."

Cisco sighed through his nose and glanced at the paused video.

 _You look good blonde._

"Thank you." Hartley smiled and rolled closer. Cisco's eyes flicked back to him, and Hartley reached for the keyboard.

"The pious, serene faces you see on the clergy? It's all an act. To hide their envy." He spoke over his own voice, signing along flawlessly as Cisco watched in amazement.

"Trust me." Hartley slid his chair up against Cisco's with the sign, as Hanschen did on the screen and Cisco's breath caught in his chest.

"There are only three ways a man can go; He can let the status quo defeat him, like Moritz." Hartley licked his lips as he watched Cisco watch his fingers.

"He can rock the boat, like Melchior, and be expelled. Or, he can bide his time, and let the system work for him. Like me."

Hartley grinned. Cisco was going along with it perfectly, as if he had spent all his time memorizing every syllable of every word of every line.

Hartley continued, as smooth and sly ad he was on stage. He watched Cisco lick his lips.

"But me? Well, I'm like a pussycat. I just… skim off… Cream."

He watched Cisco's quiet gasp as he sucked on his finger. Hartley felt a flutter in his chest as Cisco flustered.

"Skim off the cream?" Cisco's voice was rough with disuse and it sent a jolt up Hartley's spine.

"Right!" He sat up straight, trying to hide his own attraction.

"But what about all the… you're laughing. Hartley, what?" Hearing Cisco say his name, so soft and innocent made Hartley want to skip the singing and just kiss him.

But, nevertheless, he continued.

 _"Come cream away the bliss_ _Travel the world within my lips_ _Fondle the pearl of your distant dreams_ _Haven't you heard the word of your body?_ _Oh, you're gonna be wounded_ _Oh, you're gonna be my wound_ _Oh, you're gonna bruise too_ _Oh, I'm gonna be your bruise."_

Hartley's fingertips were cold as they brushed Cisco's forehead. They laced into his hair as Hartley pulled him closer.

Cisco shut his eyes and kissed him, open-mouthed and hot and full of passion. Hartley sighed into it.

The act was abandoned. They kissed on and on through the rest of the song, only pulling a few inches apart to breathe.

Cisco climbed into his lap, breathless, panting softly as he pressed their foreheads together.

He pulled back, sitting up and signing along with the last line he had to.

Cisco didn't have to say it, just one little sign before Hartley pulled him back into the kiss with a smile.

 _I love you._


End file.
